A Sin Away
by The Mirage-Healing Alchemist
Summary: Roy and Ed fall for each other and are as happy as can be, but what happens when a certain homunculous wants the blonde haired chibi too? How far will he go to get him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Let's see if I can turn those frowns upside-down by writing more FMA Roy/Ed fics! I've been sick all day today with a sore throat. My throat was so bad I couldn't talk. It sucked. But I'm better and can talk now so it's all good! While I was sick my creative mind was at work thinking up new plots for FMA and here's the result. Enjoy!

It took all of Ed Elric's strength not to jump out of his seat and run away as he looked out the window of the train at the rainy day lit world outside. He was going back to East City and back to Roy.

Ed's skin crawled at the thought of him. His sly grin, his dark eyes as dark as the depths of an ocean, and that damned hair, that dark hair that fell so lightly on Roy's forehead that Ed just itched to transmute them into a fish or something.

"Damn it! I want to get this over with! This train is taking forever!" Ed shouted. For once Al, Ed's armored, younger brother, was thankful that no one but them was on the train.

"Calm down brother, we'll be there soon enough." Al said trying to calm his older brother down.

"I want to be there now, so I can report to Mustang and get the hell out of there back to my own bed and away from people calling me the 'dog of the military'!" Ed shouted frustrated.

Al sighed, Ed never changed. When they both started this whole thing, Ed was just itching to meet Mustang, now Ed itched for an excuse not to see him.

Soon, to Ed's dismay, the train stopped. Ed and Al got off and made their way to East City HQ. Ed stopped just outside the gates and Al stood next to him.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Al asked. He received a glare in response.

"Yes, what do you think? Once again I have to put up with Captain Sarcasm tell me how bad of a job I'm doing trying to find the Stone!" Ed shouted.

"Brother quit yelling!" Al said.

"Yeah, Fullmetal, you should listen to your brother! You sound like an earthquake coming. I need to find my ear plugs, give me a minute, shorty." Said a cold voice Ed recognized at once was Roy's. Ed's temper flared at the name "shorty."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SMALL YOU WANT TO CRUSH THEM LIKE AN ANT!" Ed shouted. Roy only grinned.

"Follow me, Ed. Alphonse, you can go to your quarters, your brother will be there momentarily." Roy said with his back to them and started leaving.

"See ya, Al." Ed said grimly before following the Colonel. Al sighed again before heading to Ed and his quarters.

Meanwhile, In Roy's Office

Ed sat in the chair with his head on his flesh hand resting on the arm of the chair waiting to report as Roy filled out paperwork. Ed's metal fingers tapped impatiently on the arm of the chair as the busy man went through his paperwork.

Without at first realizing it, Ed was thinking of Roy in a whole new manner. Thoughts meant for privacy, thoughts no one else heard, very, very erotic thoughts.

"Something wrong, Fullmetal?" Roy's voice snapped Ed out of his thoughts.

"N-No. Nothing." Ed stuttered. Roy smirked. God Ed hated that smirk.

"Then why are you blushing?" Roy asked. Ed blushed harder.

"N-No reason!" Ed said his face a deep shade of red. Roy set down his paperwork and got up.

Ed felt his whole body tense as the Colonel made his way over to the blonde. Now Ed new what the saying, "Trapped like a rat," meant. Roy put his hands on the either arm of the chair his face really close to Ed's.

"C-Colonel?" Ed whispered before Roy kissed him crushing his lips beneath his. Ed's jeans got tight, uncomfortably tight. He squirmed beneath Roy as he felt Roy's tongue slip into his mouth.

Ed felt his hatred for the older man melt away with the kiss that Ed was really starting to like. Ed kissed back and his tongue played with Roy's. Ed moaned against the kiss as Roy's hands gently brushed his crotch causing him to get harder.

"Roy." Ed murmured when Roy pulled away to kiss Ed's neck. Roy's hands unzipped Ed's jeans and worked at the buckle. Roy finally pulled Ed's pants down along with his boxers.

Ed whimpered as his hot member met with the semi-cold room. Ed cried out when Roy's mouth came down on Ed's member and took him whole. Ed shuddered at the feel of Roy's mouth around him. Roy sucked slowly making Ed quietly beg for more. It took all of Ed's strength not to buck into Roy's mouth.

When Roy knew Ed was on the verge of coming, he moaned and that was it for Ed. He came into Roy's mouth and Roy loved the taste of Ed.'s essence. When Roy looked up, he realized that Ed's fingers had entwined in his hair

'_Maybe I pushed him too far?_' Roy wondered Ed's eyes were closed and he was gasping for breath.

"Fullmetal?" Roy asked gently. Golden eyes snapped to attention. Those eyes Roy saw were filled with passion.

"Y-Yes sir?" He whispered. Roy grinned and Ed did too.

"Did you enjoy that?" Roy purred. Ed nodded still panting. Roy moved up and placed a kiss on his swollen lips and Ed kissed back.

When Roy pulled away Ed quickly got dressed in case Riza would come in. Roy went back to his desk and wrote something down on a piece of paper. He then went back over to Ed and gave it to him.

"Your address?" Ed asked. Roy smirked and Ed caught on.

"I'll come over tonight." Ed said a seductive smile on his lips. They shared one last kiss before Ed left. He half walked half skipped down the sidewalk to his house. He had never felt better in his entire life. He was unaware that he was being watched by a green haired homunculus.

A/N: Well, let me know what you think. It's not completely finished yet but it will be shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sniff Thanks for the reviews guys they got to my soft side. I'm surprised I have one. But just because you guys responded so quickly I'll write more!

Ed walked into his house that the Military had given him for being a State Alchemist. He saw a tin suit, that housed his younger brother Al's soul, in the corner sitting looking at a book on the table and grinned. Al looked up and Ed shut the door behind him.

"Brother, you're finally home, how did things go with the Colonel?" Al asked. Ed was taken off guard, he hadn't expected that, what would he tell him?

"Uh- great, he didn't hound me about anything and that was a change. I'm goin' to bed for a bit, I'm beat." Ed said.

'_I'm not lying to him, I just chose not to tell him about the blow job Roy gave me._' Ed thought as he made his way to his room. He flopped down on his bed and pretended to be asleep. He lay there for what seemed like hours as he watched the minutes tick by. He waited patiently for the precise hour Roy would get off from Colonel duty. When it finally came he hopped out of bed and left giving Al an excuse of going to the library on his way out.

Ed ran down the street light lit street to the address Roy had given him. He faintly realized someone was up ahead when he heard a familiar voice that made his skin crawl and his blood boil.

"Where's the fire chibi-chan?" Envy asked smirking. Ed slid to a stop in front of the Homunculus and glared at him. How dare he stop him from spending the night at Roy's when he was so close!

"What do you want?" Ed asked his voice full of venom making Envy's smirk widen.

"To bug you." Envy said.

"I don't have time right now! I gotta go, sorry!" Ed hissed and pushed passed the homunculus and continued running down the street. Envy stood there staring after the short blonde still smirking.

"Oh, chibi-chan, I'll give you a night you'll never forget sometime, I promise." Envy said and with that he disappeared into the shadows.

Ed reached Roy's house out of breath and rang the doorbell. He quickly caught his breath when Roy answered the door and invited him in. Ed walked in and when Roy shut the door, he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and kissed him.

Roy kissed him back and they made their way over to the couch. They missed the couch and landed on the ground but neither took notice as they stripped each other of clothing.

"Uh, Roy." Ed moaned as Roy made his way down to Ed's member and took it into his mouth again. Roy sucked him long and hard until Ed came into his mouth. Roy drank him like wine then moved up to kiss his young blonde alchemist. Ed's fingers wound through Roy's hair as Roy deepened the kiss. As Roy moved down to kiss, nibble, and bite Ed's neck, his fingers went to Ed's lips and inside his mouth and Ed sucked on them gladly.

When Roy was sure his fingers were good and wet, he moved down to Ed's entrance and slipped one finger inside and then another. Ed gasped and moaned loudly when Roy's fingers hit something that made him feel very, very good. Roy smirked and continued to prep the alchemist. Ed was breathing heavily, eyes closed, and his mouth was partly open.

When Roy thought he was ready, he removed his fingers and lifted Ed's legs. He guided his member to Ed's entrance and looked at Ed. Ed nodded and Roy entered him to the hilt quickly. Roy waited a moment for Ed to adjust then started thrusting into him. Roy adjusted so he could hit Ed's spot with each thrust and Ed cried out in pleasure.

Soon, Roy's hand moved to Ed's member and started to pump him. That was it for Ed, he was feeling too much. Ed came all over Roy's hand and his inner walls clamped down on Roy's member. It took Roy a couple more thrusts until he finally came inside Ed and buried himself inside of Ed and rested his head on his young alchemists chest.

They lay there in silence regaining their strength. Finally, Roy pulled out of Ed, picked him up, and took him upstairs to Roy's bed. Roy lay down the exhausted alchemist, crawled in behind him, and held him tightly in his arms. No declarations of love were uttered words weren't needed, instead they both drifted off to sleep as someone on the roof of the next house over sighed.

'_I'm tired of chasing after him. I want just one night with him, OK maybe more, but whatever._" Envy thought as he stood up feeling a deep anger at the sight of Roy holding _his_ alchemist. It should be _him_ holding Ed in such a loving embrace not Roy, damn this is going to be complicated. Envy shook his head before leaving, he couldn't bear the sight any longer.

A/N: Sorry I took so long writing it. I had writers block and got stuck in the sex scene. But more to come, I promise. Keep reviewing it makes me wanna write.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever! It's all the plots floating in my head's fault! I swear! Damn plots. I'm gonna take an axe to those plot bunnies once and for all! (grins like a maniac) Now who wants rabbit stew?

Envy made it back to the homunculi's lair (dunno where it is or what it's called but whatever) and sighed.

"Where have you been?" Lust asked. Envy rolled his eyes, just what he needed, to play twenty questions with Lust. All he wanted to do was to plot ways to take Ed away from Roy and then kill Roy so he didn't come after them, harmless fun right?

"Nowhere." Envy replied nonchalantly. Lust glared at him then went back to playing with her sharp nails.

'_That was easy_.' Envy thought as he headed to his room at the end of the hall. A short kid with long black hair ran up to him with a goofy smile on his face.

"Envy, welcome back!" He said excitedly. Envy didn't know why this kid took to him so much, but it bugged him.

"Why don't you go find Sloth, Wrath?" He said.

'_And let me hang myself?_' He thought viciously. Wrath nodded then ran away. Envy sighed, there was absolutely no getting any rest in this place.

'_Maybe I could go rent a hotel room? Nah no money. I could kill the clerk. Nah too messy. I guess I'll just sleep on the roof It's always quiet up there._' Envy thought as he wandered to the roof and lay down in the sun, so what if his skin got a nasty burn? He could shape shift it away no harm done. Soon Envy thought up ways to make Ed his but none of them sounded good to him, none of them included killing Roy. He soon came up with a plan and left to carry it out.

Ed woke up to find himself all alone in Roy's bed with the sweet smell of eggs and toast coming from downstairs. He got up and drifted downstairs towards the smell. He entered the kitchen and Roy had made toast and eggs. Roy turned and saw Ed in the doorway smiling pleasantly and smiled in return.

"Morning, Ed." He greeted.

"Morning, man that smells good." Ed complimented. Roy smiled.

"I hope you like it. It's kind of my specialty." Roy replied as he finished the eggs and put them on two separate plates for him and Ed. The toast was already done and buttered and Ed sat down at the table his stomach growling rather loudly.

After the two ate, Roy gave Ed the day off so he could rest and relax. Ed gratefully took the offer because he was feeling a little sore from the night before. When Roy left. Ed went to his and Roy's room to find someone sitting on the bed with an evil gleam in their eye.

"Hello, Pipsqueak, how are you doing? Probably pretty sore from last night, hmm?" Envy asked in his usual mocking tone. Ed's temper immediately flared.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL HE CAN FIT IN-BETWEEN CRACKS IN THE SIDEWALK SO HE CAN'T GET SQUASHED!" Ed shouted and clapped his hands together. Quicker than Ed could think, Envy had his arms pinned above his head clasped together and his body pinned against the door behind him.

"My, my, my. Do you have to be so loud, chibi-chan?" Envy asked with his smirk on his face. Gods, Ed hated that smirk, he wanted to transmute it right off of Envy's face. Envy's smirk widened at the all-famous Chibi-chan death glare. Ed didn't like the gleam in Envy's eye and he wished it would go away.

Suddenly, without warning, Envy's mouth claimed Ed's and before Ed knew what he was doing, he was kissing back. After Ed realized what he was doing he turned his head away from Envy breaking the kiss.

"What do you want with me, Envy?" Ed hissed. Envy's smirk returned.

"What do you think, chibi?" Envy replied grinding his hips against Ed's. Ed let out a soft moan and cursed his body for reacting to what Envy was doing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Roy's voice came from the other side.

"Ed? Are you in there? Why can't I get the door open? Are you alright?" Roy shouted. Envy cursed, dropped Ed, then left through the window. Ed was in a daze, he slowly moved away from the door still staring at the window that Envy had left through. Roy entered the room and saw Ed staring at the open window.

"Ed what happened?" Roy asked.

"Envy." Ed whispered. Roy recognized the name right away.

MEANWHILE

Envy was jumping from roof to roof trying to get away from Ed's apartment.

"DAMN! I thought that bastard Colonel left!" Envy hissed. He soon stopped to regain himself. Then Envy got an idea and decided to visit an old alchemist, Tim Marcoh.

A/N: Duh duh duh! OK not really I'm just answering to a challenge I got. It sounds like fun. Well More Laters! I'll try to update quicker I promise!

I just thought I would let you know, it might take longer to update this one because I had a plot but I forgot it! I'm sorry, flames are welcome on this comment. I promise I will do my best to remember it!


End file.
